Dealing with Uchiha Sasuke
by Ninja Cupcake
Summary: She just wanted to get through high school without any problems and get into a good dance school. But when a problem that has to do with a curtain young man comes her way she welcomes it with open arms. Not that she’d ever tell him that. AU.


**Title: **Dealing with Uchiha Sasuke

**Author: **Twisted Ecstasy

**Rating: **M 16+ (unverified: Contains Contents suitable for mature teens and older)

**Summary: **She just wanted to get through high school without any problems and get into a good dance school. But when a problem that has to do with a curtain young man comes her way she welcomes it with open arms. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

**Chapter last edited: **08/25/09

**A.N: **If you don't like sex, dancing, strip clubs, go-go dancers, hot Uchiha's, abandonment, drama, humor, love, school, or anything that might be associated with everything than this story isn't for you. If you have the courage to face it than you are one brave BAMF! Ha ha, I'm just kidding with you guys. This is for anyone that likes Sasuke and Sakura pairing. If you don't then why are you reading this?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dealing with Uchiha Sasuke**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

_A man's look is the work of years; it is stamped on his countenance by the events of his whole life, nay, more, by the hand of nature, and it is not to be got rid of easily." - William Hazlitt, 1778-1830._

* * *

Haruno Sakura had always imagined going to an all known dance school and being a famous dancer. She would dream about it as a child along with thinking it was a good way to find her parents. She figured if she became famous by doing something she loved then they would find her. Those were the only two reasons she had tried harder than any other student in school and practiced at least once a day.

It had been two months and she still couldn't believe that the judges at the audition to get into Konoha Academy for the gifted and talented had offered her one of the eighteen spots to get a full year scholarship. Konoha was one of the best high schools to go to for dancing, basketball, soccer, and many other talents. Only the best and the smartest could get in to this school, mostly rich students flooded the halls.

So imagine the look on her face as she stood in front of the school entrance, too nervous to enter the vicinity (not that she was normally a nervous person but she was going to one of the best schools in the world). Maybe she wouldn't have been so nervous if she wasn't picked on at her old high school before coming to this one. But she couldn't let a little teasing stop her from pursuing her dreams. Nothing could stop her from finding her parents and being the best dancer she could be.

With that settled she gathered her courage and took a step forward into the student filled courtyard. Everywhere there were students dressed in the same school attire, a white blouse covered by a gray jacket, gray miniskirts for girls and gray slacks for the boys. The pinkette was overwhelmed by the amount of students that stood in groups and others that walked around going to the places they needed to be. Sakura could feel the nervousness fade away slowly.

Bewildered by everything around her she didn't pay attention to the student who was directly ahead of her when she started for the closest building, most likely the office. She was caught off guard when she ran into the student and fell backwards on her butt with a loud _oomph. _She hadn't been expecting to end up on the floor her first day of school. But she never did have the best of luck.

Startled orbs of green connected with piercing black eyes the second she looked up to apologize. Her breath seemed to be stolen from her as he looked down at her impassively, the look of someone who knew how to control emotions. Unlike she who wore her heart on her sleeves. After what seemed like forever she decided to look away from those captivating eyes and get up to her feet.

She was speechless at the attractiveness of the boy, a boy that seemed exceptionally familiar to her for some reason. He was remarkably tall for someone who was supposed to be a student, about six foot four, compared to her small dainty middle school form. Like every student there he was dressed in a traditional school uniform and a little bag that resembled a backpack slung over his shoulder. She could see the outline of his build of tight lean muscles and broad shoulders under the clothing.

His body was one thing but his face made her heart skip a beat the second she tilted her head up to look at him. He had pale white skin that would have made any other guy look deathly sick and skin that looked strangely smooth. She couldn't help the thoughts of a chicken's ass when she noticed the style of his hair, but it made him even better looking. The black eyes she had seen moments before were still staring at her this time with aloof displeasure.

She snapped her mouth closed the second she realized it was opened, embarrassed that she had just gaped at a boy for the first time. She never got into boys because she was too busy working and practicing. But now she could understand why some girls couldn't help themselves about being boy crazy, especially if boys like him walked around everywhere. She shook her head and focused her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she bowed, feeling his eyes on her. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine when she fixed her posture and had seen the faint amusement in his eyes before it disappeared. She didn't like the weird chill that followed the shiver. "I didn't mean to run into you."

She frowned at the silence and the familiar cold glare she had seen just before. But she waited patiently for a reply or anything close to it that would let her know she was forgiven but nothing came. She had to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

'_I don't think he's going to answer you.' _the voice in Sakura's head mused. _'Maybe he's a mute or he thinks you're unworthy of talking to. It is possible since he's probably a spoiled brat.'_

'_At least I apologized,'_ she sighed inwardly at the voice. Maybe it was right. _'No one can say I didn't because I did and you're my witness.'_

'_Yeah, because what I have to say will get you very far,' _it replied sarcastically, making her smile falter.

Pushing away the annoyance, she brought her attention back to the boy in front of her. She smirked at the way he looked uncertainly at her as if he had heard everything that had gone on in her head (if he did then she wouldn't blame him for thinking she was crazy). She even thought she was crazy herself every once in a while. Who in the world talked with a voice in their head and wasn't admitted into the loony bin?

Ah! She wasn't paying attention again. Why did every little thing get her distracted? It could have been the boy in front of her that decided answering her wasn't something he was planning on doing today. She was trying to apologize for heaven's sake!

"Hey–"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke made sure to keep a straight face in front of the girl. He was surprised when he had first turned to see a pink haired girl on her butt with a painful expression on her face. But what stunned him the most was the bright green eyes she had looked up at him with. He didn't think such a color of green ever existed, though obviously he was wrong. He didn't even know that there was someone with pink hair in the world…unless it was dyed but he really couldn't tell.

The only thought on his mind was 'who is this girl?' and nothing else. She must have been a new student in the school since her eyes gave away nervousness, interest, and excitement…and some pain from when she had fallen. Though he couldn't tell what grade she was in since she was dainty and petite. As small as she was she was filled out in all the right places that could make any male drool like a fool, except him. He wouldn't lower himself to that status.

He wasn't known as the prince of the school for nothing, if not for his looks and attitude.

"I'm sorry," His attention was drawn to her full pink lips as a soft melodic voice startled him. He wasn't expecting such a voice from her and found him wanting to hear more of it. He watched as she bowed gracefully. It was rare for him to use the term graceful on a female student at Konoha Academy but she fit the description perfectly. He felt the sudden interest in this pit of his stomach. But as soon as she fixed her posture he hid it away from her enchanting eyes. "I didn't mean to run into you."

Sasuke stayed silent, curious to see her reaction to his aloof attitude towards her. He waited for a bright red blush to run across her cheeks and for her to start stuttering in his presence, a reaction he was use to from every girl he came into contact with. He smirked at the thought of her flustered at the immediate realization of who he was. His smirk faltered at the way she looked as if she were in her own little world. It was as if she were talking to herself.

When he continued to watch her and not give her any intention of answering her, she let out a placid sigh. She wouldn't get mad over something so silly. She had promised herself to keep her temper in check so she wouldn't get kicked out of the school. But he would soon get a taste of that temper if he didn't answer he like a gentleman. Maybe he wasn't.

"Hey, could you at least acknowledge that I apologized to you instead of staring at me like an idiot." She frowned unhappily at his lack of regard. It was like everything she said went in one ear and out the other. Now she was getting mad. "Are you always an unresponsive zombie or is it just for today because a pink haired freak is talking to you?" she asked, irritated.

Sasuke's smirk fell more at her sarcastic remarks on his quiet indifferent attitude. Many girls would be flustered or give him respect because the Uchiha aura that surrounded him but this girl just looked at him the same why he would look at a babbling fan girl – annoyance, irritation, etc. How could she so easily brush him off her shoulder like he wasn't everything girls thought he was? What was going on in that small head of hers?

He ignored the students and the conversation he was uninterestedly taking part in moments before and kept a rare focus on the girl, finding her fascinating (something he never found a girl as). He was mesmerized with the way her pale pink hair blew in the wind, the emotions she gave out, if anything, unconsciously and the quick wit she had shown him. She was like any girl out there but so completely different than any girl he'd ever met and she had only been in his presences for a mere five minutes, not even.

Sakura was suddenly unsure of this encounter. He was just standing there like a statue, his eyes blinking every few seconds and facial expressions barely changing. What was his problem?

'_Just walk away before anything gets complicated,' _her invoice warned. She decided to follow its advice but she paused when she looked at his eyes. The air around Sakura thickened as she caught the boy running his eyes over her body, ignoring her face. She was not happy. No, she was downright furious. How could he so shamelessly look at her that way and expect her not to do anything. Honestly she didn't want anything to do with this guy anymore, no matter how good he looked.

"Look, it was nice meeting you," she said dryly, finally dusting of the back of her skirt. She shifted her bags to make them more comfortable. "But I really got to go to, um – you should really stop being so frigid, I mean it's no wonder I ran into you like that." She burst out suddenly in anger, unaware of how ridiculous it had sounded.

Was she trying to be funny or just using humorless sarcasm again? He felt the strange urge to laugh at the comment but refrained from the action. He didn't laugh at the stupid things women said, funny or not. He just didn't. He only laughed – more like a small chuckle – at the things his mother said and listened to her whenever he was told to do something. But laughing at a girl that wasn't anywhere near the word funny made his mind get into gear. So why did he find himself almost laughing at something a girl said?

Maybe it's the way she looks, he mused silently. He gave her another look and decided against it. She was pretty and definitely not a person you would laugh at because of their unique characteristics. He knew, just by looking at her, that she would grow into a fine woman. Something had clicked the second he thought that. She was perfect (not that he really knew her well but her image was). His attention was drawn to her as she spoke.

"Oh screw it," she huffed in anger. He wasn't going to answer her so what was she doing wasting her time there? She wanted to at least talk to the principal before classes started. "I don't have time for this now."

But before Sasuke could protest from her leaving (another thing he didn't do), she sidestepped him and marched past him. He turned and watched the small female head towards the large office building. Another smirk found its way to his face as he stared at her back.

"Hey Teme," a blond whiskered boy stepped up to him, slapping his back roughly. He followed Sasuke's eyes to the back of a small girl walking swiftly towards the front office. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," the Uchiha shrugged the hand off his back, eyes following the pinkette until she disappeared into the crowd. "But I would like to find out."

* * *

Okay, Chapter one is completed. It didn't turn out as I hoped it would but whatever. It's still good – says my turtle with the weird blue stripe. He just doesn't understand a writer's heart. But he has good intentions…I think. Oh! He better not have lied to me.

Anyways, I'm working on this story and the forgotten mostly. Extrasensory Perception will have another chapter up ASAP. I didn't really have a good plot to it so I redid it. But I just finished the plot to this one and decided what the hell, so here it is.

I'll have the two one-shots up in the next week or the following. Look forward to it!

I really cant sleep because my sister is in my room hogging the bed. She refuses to go back into her room because of the wolf spider in there. I had to go in there and kill it – even though I'm more scared of spiders than she is and I was in the shower when she made me do it – but it got away and is now stalking her room waiting for her return. Yes, a wolf spider. Be scare because I am. I screamed when I ran out the door to leave her room. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes.

And the latest chapter of Naruto. OH EM GEE! I really don't like where this is going. Sasuke, the true avenger. Stupid Uchiha curse. And poor Naruto, finding out his friend is cursed with hatred. I really hope this manga starts to turn around and to an ending where Sasuke ends up living. Why Sasuke, why? And why isn't Sakura getting any action in this story. I mean come on! She trained her ass off for nothing. And Kakashi! Where the hell are you? Sigh…Oh well. I guess we'll just wait for the next chapter.

Sad and depressed because of Naruto,

T.E.


End file.
